callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Carrier (Exo Zombies)
Carrier is an Exo Zombies map in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare ''that was released in the Supremacy DLC. It is the third (chronologically the fourth) Exo Zombies map featured in ''Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. This map takes place on an Atlas aircraft carrier overrun by zombies. The map features Lilith Swann, Jim Decker and Kahn as returning playable characters, along with a new character, Lennox, who replaces Oz who was killed in the Infection outro by Lennox himself. The map features a new weapon called the LZ-52 Limbo, a new Exo Upgrade called Exo Stockpile, two new Scorestreaks: the Advanced Repulsion Turret and Sentinel Reinforcements, as well as two new power-ups: Explosive Touch and Open Fire. Gameplay As with the previous maps, the players first start out with no exoskeleton, an Atlas 45, and 4 frag grenades. They must open doors to get to the Cargo area to obtain the exoskeletons. Activating the power switch is required to be turned on to access Exo Upgrades and the Exo Suit. The players will be divided in two areas, similar to the Zombies map Verrückt. Similar to Infection, at certain rounds there will be an objective that requires the players to disarm Gas Bombs, which are guarded by Atlas Strike Team operatives. Disarming the first bomb will result in a random power-up reward, while failure will result in the area being contaminated with Manticore gas, similar to Toxic Gas Zones. Failure to disarm all three bombs in a round will result in a Goliath Exo Zombie appearing in the next round. A new zombie, the Teleporting Zombie, appears in this map, along with all of the other zombie types from the previous maps, excluding the Oozer. The map features Lilith Swann, Jim Decker and Kahn as returning playable characters, along with a new character, Lennox, who replaces Oz, who was killed in the Infection outro by the hands of Lennox. The map features a new weapon called the LZ-52 Limbo, a new Exo Upgrade called Exo Stockpile, two new Scorestreaks: the Advanced Repulsion Turret and Sentinel Reinforcements, as well as two new power-ups: Explosive Touch and Open Fire. Rooms Hangar/Gun Deck Players start out in either of these two areas, with a maximum of two players on each side. Both sides have a door that leads to the Armory, costing 1,250 points. The Gun Deck has a door leading to the Med Bay, while the Hangar has a door leading to the Moon Pool. Both doors cost 750 points each. 'Weapons Available:' * MK14 - 500 points, in the Hangar. * Bulldog - 500 points, in the Gun Deck. 'Other:' * Power Switch - In a shipping crate (Gun Deck)/below a ledge (Hangar). * Exo Medic - 500 points (single player)/1500 points (multiplayer) per use, above the door to Med Bay (Gun Deck)/outside the locker room (Hangar). * 3D Printer - 1000 points per use when active, located on bottom floor (Gun Deck)/locker room (Hangar). * Upgrade Station - 2500 points per use, next to a fishing pool; can upgrade the player's weapon to Mk 25. * Teleporter - Leads to the Bio Lab, 100 points per use, increases with each repeated use in a single round. * Security - 500 points, above the Power Switch (inaccessible in the beginning), located in the hangar. Armory The Armory is where the 3D Printer initially spawns. It is also the only location for the Upgrade Station, as well as where the Grenade Disposal Machine and the Weapon Disposal Machine are located. 'Weapons Available:' * Contact Grenade - 750 points, to the right of the Weapon Disposal Machine. * Teleport Grenade - 750 points, to the left of the door leading to the Bio Lab. * HBRa3 - 1250 points, to the left of the Weapon Disposal Machine. 'Other:' *Grenade Disposal Machine - Free, on the opposite side of the room from the Teleport Grenades, to the left of the Upgrade Station. *Upgrade Station - 2500 points per use, to the right of the Grenade Disposal Machine. *3D Printer - 1000 points per use when active, in a small room that is located in the center of this area. *Weapon Disposal Machine - Free, right outside the doorway to the small room which has the 3D Printer spawn in it, next to the HBRa3. Bio Lab The Bio Lab is where Exo Slam can be found, which is near the Teleporter. 'Other:' * Security - 500 points per use. * Exo Slam - Across from the Teleporter, 2000 points. * Teleporter - Leads to the Hangar, 100 points per use, increases with each repeated use in a single round. 'Weapons Available:' *ARX-160 - 1250 points. Med Bay This is another place where a Decontamination Zone can be found. There is a door leading to the gun deck which costs 750 credits. 'Other': * Exo Stockpile - 2000 points. * 3D Printer - Across from Exo Stockpile, 1000 points per use. 'Weapons Available:' * Tac-19 - Next to Exo stockpile, 1500 points. Cargo The cargo contains the Exoskeletons for the players. It is also a large area with a fair amount of movement space. 'Weapons Available:' *MP11 - 1000 points. 'Other:' * Power Switch - Near the enterance to the Lift. * Chompy - when entering through the Bio Lab, to the right, 500 points per use, has to cool down for a while after being used, also activated by a Security power up. Lift This area has the Exo Reload Exo upgrade. There are three places the player can go from here: Moon Pool, Armory or Cargo. 'Others:' * Exo Reload - 2000 points, to the left of the staircase leading down to the Moon Pool. * Teleporter - Leads to the Gun Deck, 100 points per use, increases with each repeated use in a single round. Moon Pool There are two doors, one leading to the lift and one leading to the Hangar. After a certain amount of Zombies are killed on the squares above the Moon Pool, a Shark will spawn. This is required for the Mad Hops achivement/trophy and as part of the Flotsam & Jetsam easter egg. 'Others:' * Decontamination Zone - 250 points per use. * Exo Health - 2500 points, to the left of the Power Switch. * 3D Printer - Across from Exo Health, 1000 points per use when active. * Security - 500 points per use, right next to Exo Health. 'Weapons Available:' *AMR9 - 1000 points, across from the Decontamination Zone. Weapons Opening Scene Transcript A gunshot is heard, then Oz is seen falling to the ground in slow motion, with Lennox standing before him. Oz (narrating): 'One shot to the head... my head... and the fog lifted. ''The camera then focuses on Lennox, with Sentinel Task Force soldiers shooting zombies in the background. '''Oz (narrating): His name is Lennox. Works for Sentinel. They think they're the good guys. The camera then shifts to Lilith. Lilith: You bastard! You shot Oz! Lennox: That thing you call "Oz", he's the source of the infection. A bullet's not gonna stop him. Sentinel soldiers then proceed to put Oz's body onto a stretcher. Kahn: What the fuck are you talking about? The man is DEAD. Lennox: (points gun at Kahn) And so were you once... (to Decker) And you... (to Lilith) And you. You see a pattern here? Sentinel soldiers then move in and subdue the survivors. Decker: We ain't no zombie! Oww! Decker and Kahn are injected with anesthetic to the neck, and fall unconscious. A Sentinel soldier's voice is then heard over a loudspeaker. Sentinel: Atlas inbound. Five miles and closing. Lennox: 'Argh, they're early. Load them up. ''Several zombies then swoop in on Lennox, but he manages to defeat them all. '''Lilith: We trusted you!!! Lilith is then injected, and falls unconscious. Two Sentinel soldiers then carry her. Lennox: Move out! The scene then changes to several Atlas Warbirds pursuing the Sentinel Razorbacks. An Atlas carrier out in the ocean turns off its camouflage while shooting down the Sentinel aircraft. Oz (narrating): Dead or alive, we were Atlas' prized pets. Lennox knew they'd do anything to get us back. The camera then focuses on one Razorback, which is carrying Oz's body, strapped down to a stretcher. Oz (narrating): 'What nobody factored, was that one of the pets, was about to slip his leash. ''Oz's body then begins to move. His eyes then open, revealing a yellow glow, as he begins to zombify and growls aggressively. Scene fades to black. Ending Scene Transcript The ending cutscene is unlocked after completing Flotsam & Jetsam. ---- Inside the engine room of the ship, Lilith is finishing rigging the ship to self-destruct, with Decker, Kahn and Lennox waiting. '''Lilith: That did it! Kahn: (to Decker) This ship's about to become one big tax write-off. Decker: Heh, who pays taxes? Lennox: Hey, no one gives a fuck, okay? We got two minutes before we're all guzzling sea water. Move! The crew then heads out, navigating across the ship, with Kahn leading in front and Lennox in last. After several turns... Kahn: There! The crew then arrives at an emergency pod. Lennox then steps up to the control board, and rips out the casing. A deep, growling voice then calls out from behind several crates. ???: Lily... Lilith notices the voice, and walks over to the crates. Kahn: Lilith, what are you doing? Lilith: ...Oz? Decker: Are you kidding me? Oz is dead! That asshole shot him! Decker then raises his HBRa3 and shoots at the crates while Lennox and Kahn turns around. Decker: 'It's just another stupid zombie! Let's just go already! '???: '''Lily... '''Lennox: C'mon people, we don't have time for this. A figure then steps up from behind the crate, and is revealed to be Oz, now fully zombified with glowing yellow eyes. Decker, Kahn and Lennox raise their guns up. Lennox: Shit... Oz slowly walks toward the crew, and growls menacingly. Scene ends. Quotes Easter Eggs * Flotsam & Jetsam, the main story quest, involves the four survivors attempting to sink the Atlas aircraft carrier. * The easter egg song for the map, Mars by Gustav Holst, can be activated by finding three shark toys scattered across the map: ** In the Hangar, on top of Captain DJ's locker. ** In the room connecting the Hangar and the Gun Deck, at a corner. ** In the Lift area, on a secluded corner of the Lift. Gallery Carrier Loading Screen AW.png|Loading screen. Carrier Promo AW.png Carrier Screenshot AW.png Carrier Med Bay AW.png Carrier Bay AW.png Carrier Armory AW.png Carrier Screenshot 3 AW.png Carrier Screenshot 4 AW.png Carrier Screenshot 5 AW.png Carrier Screenshot 6 AW.png Carrier_Exo_Zombie_Screenshot_AW.jpg Goliath Zombie Carrier AW.png Gas Bomb AW.png Shark AW.png LZ-52 Limbo Lennox AW.png Chompy AW.png Kahn and Decker 1 AW.png Lennox Fight AW.png Lennox Walks Away AW.png Atlas Carrier AW.png Oz Zombie AW.png Ship Escape AW.png Lilith Closeup 2 AW.png Videos Exo Zombies CARRIER Rounds 1-31 Gameplay Walkthrough "Advanced Warfare" DLC Supremacy|Gameplay Advanced Warfare - EXO Zombies "CARRIER" Intro Cutscene (AW Supremacy Gameplay)|Intro cutscene "Carrier" DLC 3 Outro - Exo Zombies Cutscene (4k HD)|Outro cutscene Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Exo Zombies Maps